of Human Heart
by Orange-Remix
Summary: He was a stone. Never aging, never crumbling. With smooth skin that was hard and polished like marble, infused with an unemotional silken voice, tall, unearthly, and completely distant.. I loved this glacial fool with my whole mortal heart. R/S


**of Human Heart.**

**----**

**--**

He was a stone. Never ageing, never crumbling. With smooth skin that was hard and polished like marble; A cold voice infused with unemotional silken tones. And he remained tall, unearthly, and completely distant. I loved this glacial fool, with my whole mortal heart. But, nothing I could ever say, or ever physically do, would make him look at me. I was Rin, stupid, weak, almost turning nineteen, number one pathetic human. I'm not surprised he hasn't ever _looked_ at me. Normally, he would look at something above my shoulder, my head, or something off in the distance, when approaching or addressing me. He's only stared back at me, once. And that stunning second, would always be burned into my brown eyes.

I stumbled slightly over a root in the path, my attention fading as I reminisced, again, over that memory.

I was fourteen then, going through emotional distress over how my body looked different from the women in the villages. My hips were larger, my waist thinner, and I couldn't get my body to give off that floral scent like other girls. I must have crushed and rubbed every possible herb and flower over my skin that year. I had planted myself in a large meadow that day, infested with flowers, sampling each one. Jaken, was a brisk walk away, cooking raw mushrooms and wild crayfish over a small fire.. Sesshomaru was far away as possible, trying not to get the 'revolting' scent of the food, or mapping out our next days walk.

If it wasn't for the fact Sesshomaru came back every nightfall, I would've believed we were just amusing toys.

.._I _probably more than likely was.

I always fell over rocks, scraped my knees on our border patrols, annoyed the demon servants in his colossal Western castle, got tricked by pesky lower demons, cried because Jaken was a complete jerk--even breathed so loudly once, it made Lord Sesshoumaru scowl.

I don't know why, Sesshomaru ever came back to the camp.

The sun drifted lower to the ground then, and as my frustration grew with flowers, so did the sky darken dramatically. My human eyes adjusted to the dimming light, but never the fact I should return to Jaken. It wasn't until I grasped a red bell-shaped flower, that I finally found the perfect scent. I couldn't help gazing wide-eyed at the flower, at how beautiful and natural the scent was; and its similar color that of Sesshomaru's facial marks.

My heart clenched.

.. I.

I was harboring a steady growing, one-sided love for this deity.

One that would always remain silent; nothing would ever happen, no matter how many times I prayed. A human was a human, no matter how much strength or beauty they possessed. Lord Sesshomaru made it clear, I was the only exception to his hatred; since I had been abandoned by my own villagers and brutally slain by wolves.

Suddenly, a different pain seeped into my veins— alarming fear.

Fear only my body knew, and in that confused second, I shifted my eyes up—— to a large scaly demon, who was murderously charging at me, from across the flowery meadow. Its sinister cat-like smile was spread sickeningly happy, thousands of sharp teeth glistening in the twilight. Its breathing was harsh and ragged, and the monster's voice.. was like a never-ending nightmare.

"_You smell-ll so s-s-sweet! I can't wait t-to taste, your th-th-thighs.._"

Ever wire in my body exploded into horror as I quickly comprehended his words. Not only was this creature probably going to strip my skin, and eat my bones.. he was going to rape me first. Before I could even scream, the demon, alarming feet from me, ruptured from its shape, spraying thick blood and entrails all over my body.

My face was painted red.

Scraps of its body rained to the ground, in front of my petrified eyes.

Tears poured from my vision, exposing cream skin in thin lines, down my face and to my quivering chin. As my growing sobs began to shake my frame violently, something warm and bright caught my shaking view. Golden eyes. I inhaled roughly through my sticky blood covered lips. A pungent waft of familiar demon poison filled my lungs. Lord Sesshoumaru saved me.. and was staring straight at _me_. Not at something over my shoulder, at the blood all over my charcoal kimono and face, the demon's body parts around me, or at Jaken's attempt at a camp fire a mile away..

"Are you injured, Rin?"

He was.. worried? Air painfully rushed out my throat as I answered.

"N-no."

His thick armored shoulders fell slightly, as if he was calmed by this idea. Odd. Swiftly, he stretched back to his normal posture. I blinked as I noticed a small handkerchief in my lap. Cranking my head back up, I spoke.

"H-how did he fine me? I was downwind." I choked out, before he could disappear.

Sesshomaru paused his every movement, and stood more silent than I ever could manage.

"This Sesshomaru, has become accustom your scent.. and human heart palpations."

That's how Sesshoumaru always found me. That's why he could wander as far as he wanted, because he could still hear my weak muscle pulsing with life. Sure, he could pick up Jaken's, or Au-Un's, but mine were human, and yet stronger than any human's he's ever encountered. Or so Jaken helped me piece together; Jaken noticed my pulse too.. The Imp was becoming oddly nicer the past few years.

Just when everything seemed to get better— it got worse.

Sesshomaru began to become much colder, by each passing day: angrier and less tolerated with Jaken, and he didn't return to camp until morning. Each day, my feelings were crushed to dust as he began to linger his eyes on demon females, and each day, as I grew till my current age of eighteen, did my heart painfully stutter— weaken. I dreaded turning nineteen in a fortnight. Sesshomaru would probably have a mate soon.. and force me to endure life as another servant in the West, or send me away, probably much to his future mates pleasure. And now here we were, traveling back to Sesshoumaru's Western castle. Jaken and I are walking there alone, having Sesshoumaru ordering us to go on without him. He had other _business_ to attend to.

Sesshomaru has never ordered such a thing before. But one look from the little green imp, told me what I was thinking was true.

My heart constricted again.

I picked up my new kimono hem, hoping the demon maids wouldn't curse me for being rough with my clothing. I'm surprised they even cared about the 'rag's' I was wearing.. I've heard their private conversations in the kitchen. I still remember Jaken's sympathetic eyes, once I over heard a puma demon speaking of me as a 'future door rug'. Slowly, in the descending summer morning, tall stone walls, and thick wrought iron gates peaked playfully through the sakura tree tops. My heart panicked, my lungs filled with fire, and my palms perspired. Gripping the hem still, I kept my breathing even, willing to not let fear leak into my scent. I have met the many servant demons five times with Sesshomaru, the first time they obviously were disgusted in me— and the rest, I spent completely away from them. I didn't want to hear any more curses and hurtful words.

From my peripherals, I could see an odd expression on Jaken's face.. like a mixture between anticipation and fear. It didn't help my own upside-down smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will return tonight, Rin!—" Jaken squawked, upon seeing the large cul-de-sac driveway within the gate. "—and he's bringing a guest with him—"

My eyes widened with sudden thick tears, and I fell over in complete shock. The kimono I was so preciously trying to keep clean, ripped, and successfully got covered in sakura tree sap which the path dirt clung to. Warm blood dripped onto our trail. As I dully heard Jaken's loud voice beside me, my hands shook as I speculated over the debris and pebbles, mashed into the cuts on my palms. I truly was human.

A cry rasped out from my throat, strangled with horror and heart ache.

I was_ human._

_Mortal._

I might as well_ die—_

The small demon's hand smacked my porcelain cheeks. I instantly dropped my quivering hands, and focused on Jaken in front of me. His green eyes were glistening angrily, and his leather cheeks puffed out in frustration. I never seemed to please any one.

"Rin, pick yourself up!"

"N—"

My lips froze.

That's right, humans obeyed demons. I had to learn sooner or later, if I wanted to stay in the Western Castle. I slowly stood in a perfect execution of self-taught grace, which spit shock across the imp's face, and I brushed the heavy clumps of the forest floor off my kimono— leaving thick smears of my human blood.

"Let's go, Master Jaken."

I didn't pay even the slightest attention to the other expression on his face. For my heart was continuously shattering, to billions of bloody pieces. Every step I took in painful elegance, took a hammer to my heart. Every swish of my stained kimono, ripped a line in my painfully contracting lungs. I never noticed the deep bows of the immortal servants as we passed through the gates, their protective loving stares, sincere smiles and worried looks over my physical state. I never noticed this, because I was human, and they were demons, superior in all ways. I thought they'd rip my head off if I returned their glances.

Most of all?

I never noticed how I grew into a breath-taking beauty, that almost every moving creature gawked at. I never heard of how my radiance rivaled even the fairest of female demons. I never realized, of how Sesshomaru's servants began to adore me, wishing to only make me happy. I never noticed their flowery vases in my room, the warm dinner recipes, or how they tucked me in at night, when my blanket went askew.

I never noticed because my thoughts solely, had been only for Lord Sesshomaru.

Until today, when I left everything where I had fallen.

Outside the castle.

* * *

I took a long bath once arriving in my quarters, cleaning my wounds and putting ointment on carefully. The demon medicine stung painfully, bringing water to my already moistened eyes. I received bruises on my knees from my pathetic fall, which scrunched up my face in torment when lifting myself into the hot bath. I put on a newly seamed kimono afterwards, which had cranes laced with soft red flowers and long opaque grey clouds. I had twisted my hair into a large glistening crystal pin, and was applying dry foundation when I heard the clatter downstairs.

Even my human ears could pick up the pleasant words of, _"Welcome home."_, and _"Good Evening, my Lord."_ With the deep sharp pang in my empty chest, I decided at once to stay in my room. I didn't want to meet the 'guest', see her unearthly beauty next to mine. I would rather not eat tonight.

I locked my door.

Eventually, the stars appeared, and as my stomach twitched unhappily, I forced myself into a light slumber. I could barely hear the voices downstairs, the soft foot steps of the maids passing by my room, even the clinking of silver and porcelain. I wonder what they were even having.. My eyebrows crunched together in frustration, and I sat up suddenly in my bed, irked. I needed to eat, something, anything. I desperately wanted to avoid the company in the castle, and since they were eating, the servants would be with them in the dining room. I knew I only had mere minutes to raid the kitchen without being noticed.

I slid on my tabi socks, and slowly unlocked my large bedroom door. Peeking my head out a smidge,I looked both ways, and treaded forward— only to trip over a food platter in front of my door. Soft socks were lethal on the smooth bamboo floors. Upon hitting the floor ungracefully, my wounds opened up once more, staining the air with my blood. Standing painfully, I looked down at the food I almost knocked over. My chocolate brown eyes widened. There was a large bowl of miso soup in the middle of the silver platter, which was surrounded my many tiny dishes of carved vegetables and small fish. Each plate was more elegant than the last—lo bok whittled into roses, fish meat moved into shapes of scenery, and even the green tea was placed into a artistic white cup.

.. what was going on? Had the servants mixed up their orders?

An image of a beautiful female dog demon, slashing my body to pieces for eating her precious food, ruptured my vision. I pushed the tray of food from my room, and quickly retreated to my bed, frantically turning the locks on the door. I shivered beneath my covers, only awakening once in the night, to a loud demonic growl in the hallway.

* * *

A soft golden glow of sunlight reflected through the window pane, creating a peach color on my eyelids. Opening my eyes, wiping away the sleep from the corners, I let out a heavy sigh. I pushed away the futon covers and lifted my sleepy body from its warmth. Rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand, I yawned loudly as I padded my way into my private bath. After soaking in the warm water, heated by hot stones, I re-bandaged my wounds, and slipped on a fresh kimono.

It was covered in soft grey mountains and blurred purple paintbrush strokes.

After slipping on my socks and wooden shoes, I sucked in a deep breath and opened my door. It was late morning, guessing from the chatter in the castle, and the smell of breakfast in the midst of being made. Ignoring the pleasant aroma, I carefully descended the rarely used staircase. I tried very carefully to keep my shoes from making too much—

My eyes had drifted to the open windows, and a large yellow spot outside the castle gates caught my attention. Squinting my eyes to get a better look— suddenly, my left foot stepped onto air, and my right caught a gap in the wooden stairs.

I screamed as my body fell face-first—

Into a pair of arms.

I could hear the blurry loud agitated yells, the female sighs, and the furious demonic roars around me. My head pounded painfully, and I twitched my fingers as the voices became clearer. My eyelids opened a fraction, seeing spots of yellow, green, and lots of red.

"—gome!"

"— ing up!"

"—in?"

"Rin?"

"— ou okay?"

"You—"

"Awake yet?"

I blinked painfully, as if looking up into the sun.

"Rin, you're okay, you just had a bad tumble. Luckily—"

Fear flooded into my chest, and frightened tears gushed from my eyes; I must have fallen into a demon servant! Blurry bodies in the room froze and turned towards me in shock.

"I apologize! I'm sorry! Please let me make amends to the servant! Please—"

I began to sob violently, my words blubbering out of my lips, and began to turn into mush. I didn't want anyone to hate me! I didn't want to leave the castle! I didn't want Sesshomaru to find a mate! I..

I was a wreck.

"Quiet."

The room went silent as a regal woman stepped into my vision.

A gaping hole formed in my ribcage..

She.. was everything I feared.

I tried not to be memorized with her attractive glow. Scrambling to my knees; ignoring the yells and voices of worry, I bowed as perfectly as my bones would allow. I held this position till my injured palms began to bleed from the pressure, and once I had respected Sesshomaru's inu youkai mate, I bolted from the room. I can hardly remember loosing my shoes as I ran through the castle; for my excruciating pain was swallowing up my soul.

I remember pushing my body from the stone walls, every time I fell slightly into them, leaving behind thick smears of blood. I could hardly see through my hot tears, as I pushed through demon servants, who tried to block my exit. I could smell the copper scent of my blood, as I ran through the castle doors to the grounds, my tabi socks soaked red. I could even feel the sharp cuts of the sakura tree branches as I fled through extricate iron gates.

My pulsing heart slowed, the lack of blood making my heart beats extremely delayed.

A strangled sob lurched through my lips.

.. I wished to die.

My toned legs moved quicker, bringing me there. All those long walks must have gathered up my body's strength to run. I don't remember fleeing the Western Lands so far, that I had entered the East. I couldn't even tell you when it turned to night so quickly, or when my power completely diminished.

But.

I do remember wobbling on my legs, and feeling my posture fall directly into the dewy grass. How I grasped the long stems with little life. My eyes replaying the hauntingly beautiful female dog demon— long milky hair, piercing bronze eyes and a long purple moon crescent on her forehead.

Sesshomaru's future mate.

My heart shuddered to a paralyzing stop.

My lungs convulsed in the cool breeze, weakening with each desperate gasp of air.

My eyes widened in horror, my hands clawing at my neck and chest.

My body was suffocating.

My wish was to become fulfilled.

My new pray of death, not love.

My fingers grasped the grasses painfully.. my fingers numb from holding the poisonous plant.

Fate, however, had different plans. A painful rock seemed to fall onto me, crushing any movements from my pathetic body. My ears barely picked up the inhuman _roaring_ over-powering my hearing. My eyes only grasped the coloring of shimmering silver, as my body fell limp; a corpse to the world I once belonged to. The hole in my chest expanded, swallowing the particles of what remained of my mutilated heart.

Humans weren't meant to last forever.

Or to love a demon like Sesshomaru..

.. My grip diminished.

* * *

I awoke violently, thrashing around as warm air filled my frozen lungs. My eyes were wild, moving in every possible direction. As I inhaled roughly, my nose twitched in sudden disturbance. There was a soft breeze strung around me, entranced with a touch of a flower I knew too well. The little maroon flower bells. My perfume. I felt a piece inside of me relax, and I shifted in my bed—

I froze.

I was alive?

But all my lost blood? My torn lungs? The paralyzing body movements?

And my bed.. was not this large.

I grasped at the covers over my body, feeling only a single thick sheet of soft material. This texture was not my duvet at the Western Castle. Something cool, yet warm, touched my forehead. A gasp escaped my lips. The thing, as it moved to surround my right cheek, felt like a hand.. a large masculine hand. My eyes fluttered, and instantly I peddled backwards. Just as I was about to fall off the bed, in turn making me tumble, a large arm wrapped around my slender back.

I had to be dead, or cracked my head hard enough this time.. My brown eyes took in every curve and movement of his marble face.

"Rin."

Shivers rushed down my body in a sudden explosion. Sesshomaru's eyes held mine, locking me in place. My heart crackled, unable to endure my imagination. I didn't need to look around the space, to know where I was. This was his private room, forbidden from all. My daydreams did not even compare.. "This is a dream," I began to quote to myself, trying to back away from him.

"This Sesshomaru is not an illusion."

I stared at him with doe eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, the one I know.. would never embrace a human. Even when the wolves attacked me." I whispered, bowing my head.

Clawed fingers softly raised my head, the movement speeding up my heart—"This Sesshoumaru held you, but you fell unconscious. You do not remember." A film of tears framed my iris's. This couldn't be true.. My eyes shifted away, and then suddenly froze. Thick blush colored onto my face. Crouched protectively, Sesshomaru laid half nude over me, twisted silk around us. My heart did a double take, which he must of have noticed, because his pointed ears flickered slightly.

"This.. Sess— I.. tried to be patient." He explained, his cold demeanor falling. "I visited my mother frequently over the years, forced to learn about taking a mate. I did not like leaving you for hours alone with Jaken, no matter how far I could still hear you. This.. Sesshomaru did not enjoy it. And it was his discomfort that finally made mother curious."

His long arm that held me pushed forward, sitting me up to face him. I could barely breathe. My lungs hurt.

"Rin was only fourteen summers, when this Sesshomaru smelt that foul youkai inches from you. I left mother without explaining, and she of course followed this Sesshomaru. Seeing you almost killed.. both my mother and _I_, realized I cared differently for you, from when first traveling with your company."

I held my hands over my face in shock, my heart beating so frantically, in a hopeful disjointed rhythm.

"It was then mother understood, that I was not meant for some high-court demon female: but only for one unbelievable human, who had truly captured this Sesshomaru; with only being herself, not hundreds of years of taught conversation; Nor with painted beauty, but breathtaking radiance only Rin could hold. Mother would approve of such a human."

My hands began to shake, my eyes glazing over.

"This Sesshomaru hates humans— however, family is his only exception. Not only is Rin human, but Inuyasha's mate and Sesshomaru's own mother, were once all human. Because they have mated with high-ranked demons and wished to be eternally bound together, they were granted to be their equals for eternity."

His eyes were so warm.. so golden.. and yet they began to bleed red.

Anger.

"When finally deciding to propose to Rin, I had you leave with Jaken ahead of time, so I could retrieve my family and allow you to bathe before my arrival. However, the servants said you were not feeling well, and had sent food to your room. I decided to hold back the proposal night. This Sesshomaru wanted to check upon you, only to notice the scent of your blood from the dining hall, and the untouched food on your tray."

The red faltered like twinkling stars, from red to gold, to pink..

"The servants said you were having your cycle, and this Sesshomaru dismissed it. Inuyasha's mate, Kagome, also spoke of how your body would hurt from it, and you would feel the need not to eat.. I also dismissed it. Upon morning, hearing you fall down the servant stairs into Inuyasha's mate, smelling your blood everywhere.. I was beyond infuriated to know you were not having your cycle, but injured.

The servants apologized, saying they did not want to worry me, about Rin's wounds, because of the happy events to take place.. That you would not like me to worry. But, to see you awaken, bow the way you did to my mother, your blood staining the floor.. seeing Rin run away. This Sesshomaru felt.. betrayed."

"I—" My mouth opened.

His words over-lapped my own, commanding my silence. "Inuyasha's mate captured you in her arms, just as you were about to fall down the stairs. Sesshomaru's power is his strength, powerful mind, and intelligence. Because Kagome was once human and a miko, she can feel and hear human minds. She told this Sesshomaru.. why Rin ran away."

My heart almost stopped.

Sesshomaru suddenly bared his teeth at me.

"Do _not_."

I inhaled loudly, my heart picking up, and he relaxed his jaw, turning away from me slightly. "Rin.. The servants in Sesshomaru's castle treasure you, at first skeptical, but grew to adore you. Sesshomaru's mother is obviously not his to-be mate, nor any other demon female. For the first moment Rin flourished into a woman, this Sesshomaru has had trouble controlling.." He turned his head to the side.. as if _embarrassed_ to continue his words.

That was when everything clicked.

All my thoughts, all my troubled, pathetic, completely human, stupid thoughts, were dead wrong. Every time Sesshomaru had avoided my eyes, was his own shy gesture, his own way to hide his escaladed pulse. Every time he had been away, he listened to my heart, protected me from afar. Every time I thought he was looking at a demon female, he.. was picturing me as one, wondering what I would look like. Every time I had been searching for the perfect floral scent, was not to match the human women, but one that would unknowingly compliment his. When I had ran away from him, half dead inside— He thought I didn't love him back. And once finding me, hearing my heart freeze up.. he must have been terrified.

My melted brown eyes flickered back up to his face, my heart almost beating so fast, it was taking on an inhuman rhythm. For the first time, Sesshoumaru had not been listening to my heart correctly. And neither had I. Two warm thumbs softly pushed away the tears from my eyes, smearing them against my porcelain cheeks. But they continued on flowing, as did his gentle touches.

* * *

_Seven __weeks after._

I heaved a heavy sigh as I pushed myself from the stone bench. Placing a small hand on my back, I grumbled silently in my head, that Sesshomaru was to blame for my body's pain. He kept me awake almost every night.. My cheeks flushed red when I noticed Kagome had snuck up to me, and had been the second hand on my aching spine. She heard everything. Being the sweet girl she was, pressed her lips together and tried not to give an Inuyasha-like snort of humor. My once porcelain face was glazed sakura pink.

"Rin, you do know Sesshomaru is going to throw a tantrum.."

I rolled my newly colored eyes. "He's not even home yet, he hasn't since last week." I mumbled.

Kagome tapped her nose.

"He will only smell flowers," I reminded her.

"Your feet?"

"I'll wash them twice."

"Oh, come on." Kagome growled, tugging me gently into the castle. "We've got to get that kimono on you _asap_."

My eyebrows crunched together, "Eh ess eh pea?"

Inuyasha's mate chuckled, which confused me even more, as she helped me climb the stairs. We had only gone four steps when Inuyasha himself appeared at the top. He raised a white eyebrow at our comical walking pace. "Need help?" He crowed. I glared up at him, he'd been cracking jokes right, left and center when Sesshomaru wasn't within ear shot. Kagome had even 'sat' him down for a talk, a few times on my behalf.

"No," I growled.

Inuyasha might have been four flights of stair cases ahead, but I could still see his famous smirk.

"It's not my fault you're slower at adjusting to your new demonic body, _Lady_ Rin."

He was my new sibling, but I wasn't going to tolerate his personality.

"Shove it. Kagome is a miko— she had it easy."

Kagome made no comment, but I could hear her wishing softly for Inuyasha to just drop his comments. Apparently Inuyasha was brain-dead and deaf. No wonder he annoyed Sesshomaru so much.

It wasn't my fault it was taking me longer to adjust from being a human to an inu youkai— Sesshomaru's immortal wife. He had bitten my chest, just above my collarbone, when he had found me half-dead (for the second time) in the Eastern forest. It took till morning for the most dramatic changes to appear: My skin remained its fair glow, except for a periwinkle moon crescent on my forehead. My once black hair, had turned to silver silk, and my brown had eyes became dusted with gold. The only maroon striping I received was four thin bands, which wove intricately around my chest and shoulders. They had exploded from the Sesshoumaru's marks.

All these markings arose to my skin, like a sudden bruise. But inside my body, was taking a much longer time. My body was strengthening, my muscles becoming stronger, even my human scent was transforming to a demonic aroma. Kagome had been a miko at her transformation, which sped up her change from many weeks, to only hours.

Inuyasha boosted this to Sesshomaru on many accounts.

Only to receive boosted blows to his head.

I glared at Inuyasha, daring him to continue. Just as he opened his fanged mouth, Kagome spoke a word that had him floored. I couldn't contain my laughter. I continued to giggle, through my bath, while Kagome helped braid my hair, and even while I dressed in the most luxurious kimono I had ever worn. Once Kagome had tied my obi securely, but not enough to hurt, she stepped back and clasped her clawed hands together.

I turned around slowly, producing the happiest smile I had worn in weeks.

"You're stunning, Rin." Kagome whispered.

I returned my bronze eyes back to my dresser mirror, taking in everything, so I could remember it forever. My kimono had been made by the most sought-after demon seamstress. It had taken her two years to complete, years before I had known I would wear it tonight. It was midnight black, sown in difficult patterns of stars made from silver and gold thread, delicate forget-me-nots formed with freshwater pearls, and even long willowy clouds beaded with tiny smoky gems. As Kagome continued to help me dress, the large numbers of guests filled the ballroom castle, feet below us. They were guests about to receive the shock of their life— meeting _me_. To say I was nervous was a gigantic understatement. I tried to keep my emotions under control, for not only could I possibly embarrass myself.. but Inuyasha thrived on my reactions. If I made the slightest wrong movements, my _big brother_ would make sure I remembered it for life.

Bastard.

My newly pointed ears twitched at a different sound, as did Kagome's hanyou furry ears. My heart jumped in my throat and I pressed a hand to my stomach, as if to keep the butterflies inside. I didn't bother containing my enthusiastic grin. Sesshomaru was home. The butterflies rose higher at this declaration, and I could barely contain the happy vibrations of my heart. I got distracted when I heard Kagome laugh from the other side of the room. She wore a deep red kimono, encrusted with pearl flowers, symbolic of our newly shared family line.

"Let's go downstairs, before your poor heart jumps from your chest." She smiled.

I swallowed nervously, my hands starting to shake in anticipation. I was across the room in a second, my vibrating hand gripping hers. Inhaling deeply, we exited, gracefully turned down a long hallway, and began to descend the longest staircase in the history of Japan. As I continued to inhale, I began to do it less for calming my nerves, and more for trying to capture as much of Sesshomaru's scent as possible.

It was something I couldn't get enough of.

Kagome patted my pale hand, and I gave a lopsided smile, showing my eternal emotions.

"Just a few more steps," She announced, her own heart beat speeding up.

I wished my body was fully transformed— I could've almost bolted down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru would be upset if you got hurt."

But I wanted to see him..

"As does he."

I looked up to her, giving her a frustrated expression. She merely tugged me forward, grinning. I remembered every painfully slow and cautious step we took, which seemed completely unnecessary at the time. My tense emotions must have changed my scent, because the second my feet touched the bottom of the staircase, I was entrapped in an aroma that had my butterflies ten folded. I could barely contain myself from launching into his arms. It had only been seven nights, and it felt like years.

"Sesshomaru." I breathed.

He stood, layered in thick tones of red and black, regal as ever. Sesshomaru continued with his eternal beauty; his smooth, hard, skin. Even his tall posture and unearthly voice. But no longer was he a stone. No more was he distant with me, or colder than snow. He had become a Indian summer in the middle of winter. Only warmth and delicate embraces, were held privately just for me. A small smile, curved his smooth lips. In a flash of fabric, faster than I previously could blink, I was securely curled around Sesshomaru's tall frame. My lungs filled deeply with his comforting scent, and my skin tingled under his own smooth texture. He truly was a deity. A soft kiss was placed on my crowned forehead, I smiled peacefully in response.

"It's time to announce you." He murmured gently.

Sesshomaru shifted us slightly, away from Kagome, even though she left the hall minutes ago. Shivering in my kimono, he continued to move his lips against my skin, running from my ear to my chin.. I gasped, my heart spluttering, when he roughly smashed our lips together; those delicate lips, which nearly had my heart failing with their every motion. Thankful for Sesshomaru's strong arms, I barely had noticed my wonton shape until he smiled against my nude lips. Still in a daze, his arm around my waist tenderly, the other pushing away my stray hairs, we entered the ballroom. It was filled with different, rich papered, Japanese lanterns, thousands of bright candles, silver plates piled with eccentric foods, and the luxurious voices of demons from across the country. The demon servants, seeing our approach, completed their task at hand quickly, before bowing low in respect. It was then, my new hearing picked up the different pitched gasps and murmurs of shock.

Sesshomaru had sent out the invitations, the day I had given my complete answer to his proposal of life and marriage together. A rather heated and loud answer. Many demons, hanyou's and even fair humans accepted the invitations without a hesitation to my Lord. Hundreds had heard of _Lady Rin's_ outstanding beauty, which had even taken a blow to an exquisite demon princess of the South. Thousands wished to see the woman, who made the indestructible Sesshomaru fall to his knees. And millions wanted to meet the one who would stand by his side.

After seeing all the food preparations, different fabrics for the party, endless letters of guests attending, rooms filled with gifts for the two of us, even Sesshomaru got paranoid— and left me alone for a week, to gather whatever else was needed for the event. And from judging by the look in his eyes, he regretted leaving for so long. A deep blush grew on my cheeks, knowing what would happen once everyone retired for the night. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, he must have noticed the change in my scent..

I was so caught up in being beside Sesshomaru; I barely noticed we had already advanced to the middle of the floor. My heart drummed, and my eyes took in every movement of the room. Their eyes, millions of different colors and shades, followed my body since we had come into focus. Small whispers floated through the crowd. As Sesshomaru halted in the center of the room, above a large intricate lantern, he softly pulled my back against his front. His warm hands calmed every cell in my body, but the strong butterfly wings remained.

I forced myself to breathe.

"This Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, has chosen a mate." Every body, demon, human, and hanyou, fell to their knees in approval, awe, and undivided respect. "My wife and eternal mate: Lady Rin." His strong hands shifted, and they protectively placed themselves on my upset stomach. I could feel the stares at his shifted hands, but I was in my own little world. Despite my entrancement, one thing I did hear was a tiny hummingbird heart beat: From my upset stomach.

"And our unborn child, Son of the Western Lands: Otinazru."

Who knew my demonic power, was to detect heart beats?

Ones Sesshomaru couldn't even hear.

Ones.. that weren't even fully developed.

**fin.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :)

_Please_ review!

Ja ne!


End file.
